She's Not A Pirate
by jackslittlefriend
Summary: DMC spoilers..if u haven't seen it this will be confusing.... jackoc will be M in later chappies... basically girl saves boy, boy falls in love etc. etc. same ol' sappy fanfic stuffs
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Well She's Not A Pirate

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Elizabeth had him pressed against the mast, Lips locked and her hands roaming him freely. A sickening feeling crept up his spine. Something wasn't right.

He heard the clang of irons as they snapped shut tightly over his left wrist. He opened his eyes to Elizabeth looking him square in the eye. Every bit of sense left in his body screamed for him to fight against the metal that was now latched onto his wrist possesively. But he couldn't.  
She was saying something, he wasn't listening. His face calm and collective as he spoke probably one of the last things he'd ever murmur.  
" Pirate." Was all that he could think of.

She walked off leaving him to die by the Kraken. Jack's mind floored. He struggled against the leash he was bound by with no luck. Removing the irons would be tough.

He looked around hoping to find anything of use in the rubble that sorrounded him. An oil lamp was a mere yard away from him. Removing his sword from it's hilt he was about to stick the tip into the small ring at the top of it when he heard a rustling sound coming from the steps that led to below deck.

A woman with a bandana wrapped around her head walked upthe newly destroyed steps. The bandana was keeping her chestnut hair out of her sea green eyes and she was wearing a mens clothing.  
" Captain Jack Sparrow it seems you are in the need of some assistance. Luckily after scrounging around for the keys I found them." Jack dropped the lamp immediately.

" Well darling unlock ol' Jack and we shall be on our way out of the clutches of this terrible beasty." He said his golden teeth shining in the sun light.

She unlocked the cuffs and grabbed his hand dragging him to the side of the ship.  
" Jump captain and i shall follow right after you."

" Most women in these situations want to jump first." Jack motioned with a wild hand motion for her to go.  
"Sparrow my life is not as important at the moment so if you please jump before I push you in myself."

Jack dove into the bone chilling water barely missing a tentacle from the devious Kraken. He finally broke to the top of the water when another figure appeared right next to him.

Her. Who was this savior of his? Who was this woman who he now owed his life to?

" Swim to that island. We shoould get there before night fall if we hurry. There we go to see the priestess."

" Priestess? In case you haven't noticed love I'm not one for religion or any sort of stuff such as that so I guess the lady will have to do without me." He said a undesribable look flashing across his face.

" Your going. Even if I have to drag You there myself." And she swam off.

888888888888888888888888888888888

TBC! send me happy reviews...and my other stories will be either worked on or deleted all depends on what i think about them. 


	2. The Sparrow With A Mohawk

Chapter 2 8888888888888888888888888888888 The Sparrow With a Mohawk

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack and his mysterious swimming partner made it to land just as the sun began to set, the sky turning deep reds and oranges as they pulled themselves to dry land. Jack carried himself to a spot just before the tide started and flopped down on his stomach in relief. He had many questions for the woman who had saved his life after sneaking aboard his ship.

" What's your name luv?" Sparrow asked.

" Well, it certainly Isn't luv Captain Sparrow. But even if i wanted to i couldn't tell you my name. It's not for you to know or find out so don't go asking around the town tonight. By the way we are going to see Priestess Marie tomorrow no if ands or buts about it." She said as she turned towards the dimly lit town.

" Speakin' of butts luv..." Jack said with a devilish grin.

" Don't even finish that sentence Captain." She said as she began walking up the bank to the cobblestone street.  
"Now enough foolishness i have some..stuff to do tonight so i won't have time to show you your home away from ship. Directions are in order. Follow the main street through town til you reach a bakery, take a left and your humble abode is a brick house, your room is upstairs closest to the bathroom. Please use the wash tub because you smell like a pig in August Sparrow." Is all she said as she threw him a oddly shaped key.

Jack could've sworn he had seen this key before but he couldn't swear to it.  
" Luv...where...did you go?" he whispered to himself because she was no where to be found. He sighed deeply and started walking to his home away from home.

About 15 minutes later the captain came to the brick house just as she ad said. He turned the odd shaped key into the doors lock and pushed it open. The door creaked loudly as Jack walked into the waiting room. The walls were a deep red and the carpet had to be a persian, the windows were covered by eygptian cotton curtains, and Jack was stunned. Everything was over the top.

He walked up the staircase like a child getting ready to open presents on Christmas day. Following the directions he was given he came to a door with a sparrow etched into the wood. This was definately his room.  
He opened the door and his jaw dropped. His room was EXACTLY like the captain quarters on the Pearl. A knot formed in his throat but he pushed it down with clenched fists. He had to forget about her. She was at the bottom of the sea now just as the deal he had made said. But he had to look on the brightside, at least he wasn't on ol' fish face's ship. He had to remember to thank his rescuer. Something was oddly familiar about her but he couldn't put his thumb on it. But Jack was tired and needed to rest. He removed his boots and stripped his shirt off and flopped onto the bed. He was asleep in seconds.

Jessie Mohawk walked hurriedly down the street lookning for her. Jessie spotted her in a crowd of musicians and dancers. She walked swiftly over to her and jerked her towards the alleyway.

" You owe me some money Celia." She whispered in a deadly tone.

" Jess darling! ...When did you get back into town. Eveyone thought you were getting back in a week or so." Celia said as she began to grow nervous.

" Well my plans ended sooner than everyone here thought now if you would be so kind to return the money I lent you you can go on your merry little way."

" I don't have it YET, but I will have it in two days. Just give me til then and if I don't come up with it you can beat me til i bleed in places people don't normally bleed. Deal?" Celia rattled off in her high pitched voice.

" Two days. If i don't get it in two days You'll be sorry. " She said menacingly as she began walking away. " Oh and darling Celia don't think of skipping town, Because I know where you'll go." And with that Jessie disappered into the crowded street.  
(BACK AT THE HOUSE)

Jessie opened the door to her newest house and began looking for Jack. ' Hope that misfit hasn't decided to leave the house.' Jess thought as she searched the downstairs. She Walked up the steps to his room. she cracked the door ever so slightly and peeked in. A smile crossed her face at the site she saw. Jack Sparrow was laying face down on the floor snoring. ' Must've fallen out of bed. I'll just leave him like that he seems fine.' But before she could shut the door he began talking in his sleep.  
" Jones ...I know the deal...no...no...no!..." He began moving around almost as if in pain. Jessie could'nt stand it. She rushed to Jack's side and grabbed the blanket off he bed.  
" Ssh Jack it's only a dream your alright here...Ssh..." She began rubbing his back soothing him into a more peaceful sleep. He seemed to calm down a bit so she grabbed the pillow off the bed and layed it under his head, layed the blanket underneath him, and left the room quiet as a mouse. The door shut with a high pitched squeak and Jack awoke. ' Why am I so warm?' Jack relized she had come to check on him and for some reason it made him sort of happy to know. He fell back asleep with thoughts of her in his mind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 TBC! hehe REVIEW for me my darlings! 


End file.
